Smashers Unite: World of light
by Pksmashbros
Summary: When a bored deity decides to play a game, several Nicktoons and Smashers are summoned to a strange mashed world and must work together to save not only themselves but their friends as well. Will our heroes escape, Read and Review to find out.
1. Trailer

_Colors weave into a spire of flame_

10 silhouettes are shown of different heroes.

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

12 More silhouettes are shown

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_

 _Search your soul and re-awaken the undying light!_

20 comets land into a strange new world, which seems to be a mash of various universes

 _On that day, when the sky fell away_

A trophy of Patrick Star is shown with some dark smoke going into it.

 _Our world came to an end_

The smoke reforms into a duplicate of the trophy which falls onto the ground.

 _In our eyes did a fading sunrise in the dark_

 _Glimmering shadows_

The duplicate trophy then glows giving it life, but it's a dark reflection of the real thing as it's eyes glowed blood red.

 _Silence grows in the spaces between  
Stretching out beyond time_

Spongebob and Ness explore a deserted bikini bottom and run into the clone.

 _Rising up as the chorus of souls finds a voice  
Flickering through the void!_

Dark versions of various Nicktoons and smashers are shown all like the Patrick duplicate.

 _These little sparks cling onto life_

Inkling Girl shoots at something as Lincoln runs away from it.

 _Everyone caught in the struggle_

El Tigre and a girl in a mech stand back to back as they are about to fight a horde of skeletons.

 _And then the storms of change_

Tak and Diddy kong dodge a cannonball on a pirate ship.

 _They fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind!_

Jimmy Neutron Goddard and Lucas run from a spider like mech.

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light_

Jenny and Nana destroy some robots in a glacial peak.

 _Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight_

Popo freezes a primid as Timmy smashes it with a cosmo hammer.

 _No escape, no greater fate to be made!_

Danny and Toon Link stare angrily at a unkown figure.

 _In the end the chains of time will not break_

Zim with an unamused expression is holding onto Villagers legs as he was using the balloon helmet.

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame._

Danny drives the specter speeder with Ness, Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln, Inkling and Toon.

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

Pokemon Trainer is riding Lapras with Otis, Pip, Rocko and Catdog with him.

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_

Jimmy, Jenny, Timmy, Lucas, Popo and Nana confront a huge robot that transformed from a tank.

 _Search your soul and re-awaken the undying light!_

The group of heroes look towards a huge door that slowly opens.

 **So Yeah this is my next story, basically it's a better crossover that I really want to do, while I'm going to continue BFVI this takes priority over it, so just hold on you fans of BFVI.**

 **Anyways series represented so far:**

 **Smash Bros:**

 **Earthbound**

 **Zelda**

 **Pokemon**

 **Ice climbers**

 **Splatoon**

 **Animal Crossing**

 **Drill Dozer**

 **Donkey kong**

 **Nickelodeon:**

 **Spongebob**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **Jimmy Neutron**

 **Fairly Oddparents**

 **Tak and the power of Juju**

 **My Life as a teenage robot**

 **Invader Zim**

 **El Tigre**

 **Back at the Barnyard**

 **Rocko's modern Life**

 **Loud house**

 **Catdog**


	2. The Game begins

**The first chapter of this story and it's more setup than anything, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

In a black void a powerful being was in thought. Then various holes showing various universes appeared, if it had a mouth it would smirk.

"So many worlds with so many different heroes, some big, some small, some heroes, some nuisances, some just trying to live life…" It then thought "But what if they were to work together..."

Then two images appear, one of four of these heroes fighting a machine with villains. "These heroes have fought threats such as their enemies from their world, and powerful villains like the mawgu and Globious maximus, and have gained new members and friends in the process." It then turned to the other picture.

It was many heroes against a being of light. "These heroes are brought into conflict, but remain as close allies, despite not meeting often, they have fought against unbelievable odds."

The being then thought. "But what would happen if they worked together, would there be conflict, or teamwork…"

Then a board appeared, "Well, I guess a game is in order…" Soon the blank state of the board changed to have parts of the various worlds in it, "Of course, every game has it's destination to end." A white Castle, appeared at the top of the board.

"And what is a game without it's players?" Soon a bunch of trophies appeared on different locations.

In an underwater town, a trophy of a square sponge with well dressed pants appeared with a boy wearing a striped shirt and cap with him.

In a urban city, A teenager with snow white hair and a boy wearing a tunic appeared.

In a world of Clouds a boy wearing a pink cap and had three figures with him, and a boy with a parka.

Near a mountain a boy and his robot dog appeared with a boy with a cowlick and a striped shirt.

Up on the mountain A robot girl and a girl looking similar to the boy in the clouds.

In a Mexican city a boy wearing a tiger costume and a small girl in a mech appeared.

In a forest a alien and a small boy with a "1" on his shirt appeared.

In a jungle A native boy, and a monkey appeared.

On a beach a Teenager with 3 monsters, a cow with a mouse on it's shoulder, a wallaby, and a cat dog hybrid appeared.

Finally in a small neighborhood, a girl with tentacles for hair and a normal looking boy appeared.

"Soon heroes, you will work together to escape, and save your friends in this relm, I wish you all luck, cause you will need it." The Being warned before everything went dark except the board, with the trophies on it.

* * *

 **Yeah this is short but it's the prologue, next chapter will have the first heroes meeting. So please read and review.**


	3. The first players move

**So now we officially start the story, and just as a warning these first three chapters are kinda slow, but it's more for these heroes to meet, I promise there will be action soon.**

* * *

In a city full of strange looking houses the first hero woke up, it was a sponge that wore very nice pants, and had a joyful personality, if you didn't guess yet, this was Spongebob squarepants.

"Good morning Gary." He yawned, before opening his eyes shocked. "Gary? Wait this isn't my bed, did I eat too much ice cream at goofy goobers last night?"

Spongebob got up and walked around Bikini bottom while it looked normal there was a certain uncertainty of it, like it was fake. Still Spongebob was not going to give up hope.

"Is it national no spongebob day again? Ugh probably not." He groaned, he then noticed something in the sky, "ooh a shooting star! I'd better make a wish!" He closed his eyes not noticing the "Shooting Star" landing nearby.

"Aw, my wish didn't get to be true, but what was that?" He walked over to where the star landed, it was a boy wearing a red and blue cap, and a blue and yellow striped shirt.

"A human? What's he doing here?" Spongebob asked as he poked the boy, who muttered in his sleep. "Breakfast time already mom?" The boys eyes slowly opened up until he saw the sponge and he jumped back.

"Oh geez, a cheese monster!" He said shocked at the sight of spongebob who looked offended. "I'm a sponge." Spongebob rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I still have to take you out!" The boy said taking out a bat, Spongebob panicked "Look we can be friends, I'm sorry I woke you up, but you're the only person that I've seen so far today." He explained.

The boy put his bat away. "Huh I guess that makes sense, still do you know where we are?" He asked spongebob who shook his head, "It looks like my home, but is strangely different."

"Well whatever the case, I guess we have to work together to get home, so let's start over, hi my name is Ness!" The boy said holding out a hand which SpongeBob accepted in a handshake.

"I'm SpongeBob Sqaurepants!" Spongebob said doing his trademark laugh afterwards. "Alright let's get moving, if we were brought into this place, there might be others here as well!" Ness told Spongebob who nodded as they walked deeper into the town.

Meanwhile in another city in this world, a young boy wearing a tunic was currently in a battle with some shadow creatures. Primids they were called, and they were the basic foot soldiers of the subspace army.

The boy was fighting a good fight slashing a few apart, and blowing up a couple of them, but there was too many of these little freaks, and he was getting tired.

However before they can close in, a couple of the primids were blasted to ashes. "Hey guys, the strange puppet cult isn't in this town!" The boy turned to see a teenage boy floating in midair.

The Teenager fired a few lasers from his hands destroying the rest of the primids, The teen floated down to the boy who looked in awe.

"You okay kid?" He asked the kid in a tunic who nodded, "Yeah thanks, those Primids aren't tough, they just have so many." He admitted.

"Uh do you know where I am? I fell asleep on my friends ship and woke up here." Toon explained, "I think you're in my home Amity park, but it feels off like something is wrong with it…"

"Well whatever it is I think we should stick together, my names Link but my friends call me Toon." Toon introduced. "I'm Danny, quick question, what's with the strange nickname?"

Toon chuckled. "Well when I meet with my friends, there's at least 1 person named Link, so they just call me Toon." He explained.

"Well come on if this is amity park, hopefully we find my house, it might give us some sort of help." Danny started to walk off with Toon fallowing.

Near a glacial mountain one hero wasn't in combat or searching for his allies, he was researching the land.

"Whatever these readings say Goddard, we aren't in our home universe." Jimmy Neutron said as he looked at a screen on his robot dog Goddard.

Goddard barked with Jimmy nodding, "It's possible that this is a similar situation to when Danny, Spongebob and Timmy were summoned to fight the Mawgu."

Jimmy looked around the forest, "But I don't remember Volcano island having any coniferous forests, Goddard scan the nearby area for life, that way we can see if we aren't the only ones here."

Goddard nodded before his eyes opened scanners which went around the forest. When it stopped and went back inside his body, Goddard pointed in a nearby direction.

"Good boy, come on!" Jimmy gave Goddard a pat on the head as the two went in that direction.

Eventually they found a boy sitting on a rock looking alone and somber, Jimmy decided to approach slowly not to frighten him.

"Excuse me, I want to ask you something if that's alright." Jimmy asked the boy who looked up. "Uh sure…?" He said nervously, Jimmy nodded "Excellent, are you a native of this world?" He questioned the boy.

"No. I just woke up here, it does remind me of sunshine forest though." The boy answered. "Well I suppose introductions are in order, I'm Jimmy Neutron and this is my robot dog Goddard." Goddard came over making the other boy look unsure.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas said simply trying to stay away from Goddard, who barked and opened up his screen showing something to Jimmy who smiled, "Well it's nice meeting you Lucas, but I think we should be going. Goddard found a radio signal on that mountain." Jimmy pointed towards the glacial peak.

"Hopefully that's one of my friends, or at least a shelter, come on boy, we'd better make it before dark." Jimmy started to walk off with Goddard walking behind.

Lucas thought about it, the kid seemed nice, but that dog, if you could even could call it one just brought back bad memories, but it was his only shot back home, he had to face his fears to get home.

"Jimmy wait up!" Lucas said following the two.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mountain or above the other side of the mountain in a sea of pink Clouds a quartet of people were walking through a town.

Well I would say one person, since the other 3 were his fairy godparents, his magical family in a sense.

"So wait we can't poof out of here!" The boy asked in disbelief. "Well sport, this place seems to be interfering with our magic, we can use it but not for much." The female fairy told him.

"Yeah, it's not all bad I can still wish for pudding!" The male fairy poofed up a small dish of pudding and ate it.

"Great. and you sure we're not in fairy world?" The boy asked again. "Trust me Timmy we would see a lot more fairies if this was fairy world. It's like a knock off." The female Fairy noted.

"Yeah just like from china!" The male fairy added. "Well there's gotta be someone around here come on!"

After a few minutes of walking they heard a voice call out. "Sis? You around?" Timmy turned the corner and saw a boy around his age calling out for someone, and for some reason was wearing a parka.

"Hold on guys I don't think he has a godchild." Timmy warned as the three fairys poofed away and turned into a watch on his arm.

As Timmy walked over and the boy noticed him "Oh great someone else is here, have you seen a girl my age, same size wears a pink parka?" He asked nervously, "I woke up in this strange place thinking it was a dream but it wasn't and I can't find my sister!"

The boy started to panic, "Well good luck on that!" Timmy said turning away but Wanda wasn't having any of it, with a flick of her wand Timmy turned right back around.

"Ugh fine.." He said whispering "Look i'll help you out, I guess it might help me." Popo unsure of what happened decided to roll with it.

"Thanks… I guess, My name is Popo, yours?" He politely asked to which Timmy nodded "Timmy Turner." He responded "Hey why doesn't he introduce us?" Cosmo asked before wanda shut him up as the two started their walk through the fake fairy world.

He was worried, scratch that scared, he woke up to see that none of his sisters were home and when he walked outside it looked like his entire neighborhood was abandoned and the only sounds were his footsteps.

Then he heard something, _Splat!_ He just assumed it was some water dripping, then he heard it some more, now instinct kicked in, he had to run.

So he heard more splats and even some splashes, eventually he saw the walls around him being painted orange, which made him stop in fear.

But then he saw a blob splat in front of him, to which he stepped back, as another blob splat, he tried to escape but the orange goo surrounded him, and something splashed into it.

It Swam around in the gunk circling the boy who closed his eyes in fear, and the creature came out of the goo revealing herself to be… A girl with Tentacles for hair.

The Girl waved and said "Hi!" Only to see that Lincoln's eyes were shut and he was screaming in fear. Frowning the girl slapped him causing him to flinch, but he stopped screaming.

"Wait a minute your not a monster, you're a human?" The girl looked offended "I'm not a Hoomin. I'm an inkling." She said before turning into a squid and swimming in the goop before jumping out and striking a pose.

"Woah, that's freaky…" Lincoln admitted, "So what are you doing in royal woods, and why is this goop everywhere!" Inking shrugged, "Well I kinda woke up here, and as for the goop, sorry about that, I just like practicing my tactics for turf wars."

"Turf wars..?" Lincoln asked as he walked over the gunk, "Yeah, cover the battlefield with the most ink before time runs out, other than that anything goes!" Inkling replied spinning her gun around.

"Man if Lynn heard this she would totally want to do that!" Lincoln chuckled. "Well anyways I'd best be going!" Inkling said as she turned around and started to head north.

"Wait!" Lincoln's hand touched her and he realized she was all goopy like the ink. "What hoomin, you're not in any danger." As she said that purple dots fell from the sky and formed into primids which slowly walked towards the two.

"Now I am!" He begged. Inkling rolled her eyes, "Fine come on!" Lincoln ran with her north as the Inkling shot backwards a couple times to hold the primids back.

Meanwhile the being was watching these events and smiled, looks like things were going pretty well for the first 10 heroes, now to see how the rest were doing...

* * *

 **SPONGEBOB HAS JOINED THE BATTLE!**

 **NESS HAS JOINED THE BATTLE!**

 **TOON LINK HAS JOINED THE BATTLE!**

 **DANNY HAS JOINED THE BATTLE!**

 **JIMMY HAS JOINED THE BATTLE!**

 **LUCAS HAS JOINED THE BATTLE!**

 **TIMMY HAS JOINED THE BATTLE!**

 **POPO HAS JOINED THE BATTLE!**

 **LINCOLN HAS JOINED THE BATTLE!**

 **INKLING HAS JOINED THE BATTLE!**

 **CURRENT PARTY (Expect this to update a lot.)**

 **Spongebob**

 **Ness**

 **Toon Link**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **Jimmy neutron**

 **Lucas**

 **Timmy Turner**

 **Popo**

 **Lincoln**

 **Inkling**


End file.
